Maple Park
by PinkFairy23
Summary: "What do I owe this pleasure" he asked taking his drink, wondering why this woman was here and why it would require a drink. Phryne takes a tumble... Poor Jack
1. Chapter 1

_ Enjoy xx_

* * *

"Sir" a very worried looking Hugh Collins stuck his head into Inspector Robinsons office. "Sir, Dr Macmillan is here to see you."

"What does she want Collins?" he wasn't really busy at all, but Dr Mac was still someone he was cautious of.

"Ah, I believe it's about Miss Fisher."

"Right, well send her in." he finished in a calm voice.

The woman swept into the room with a look of concern and pity on her face. She took the opposite seat, but not before walking over and pouring two large glasses of scotch. "What do I owe this pleasure" he asked taking his drink, wondering why this woman was here and why it would require a drink.

"It's Phryne."

He tried not to look worried, if anything serious had happened, surely the Doctor would be more concerned than this. He knew she was going to some charity event that afternoon, surely nothing could have happened to her under her Aunts watchful eye? He looked at her as to go on, unsure as to what was coming.

"Well I'm sure you know she went to Maple Park this afternoon for the children's charity afternoon tea." He nodded, he did know this, she had said she was excited, which had surprised him slightly, there was after all going to be over 50 children there. "Well there was a giant slide there" she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "And our Miss Fisher thought it might be a god idea for her to join in." he couldn't help but have a small chuckle at the thought of Miss Fisher flying down a giant slide and her Aunts reaction, it also explained why she had chosen to wear trousers. "However because she is just slightly larger than a child, she didn't stop in time and as a result has a broken arm." He shut his eyes and groaned, just what he needed, an out of action Miss Fisher. "My exact reaction Inspector. She is at home now, however I don't think she plans to stay there for long. She will need to rest for the next two days or so" she took another swig of her drink, "covered in bruises and her cast will be on for at least four weeks, if not longer"

"Her cast." He shut his eyes desperately wishing this was a dream.

"Her plaster cast." He groaned again, "thank- you for that." She gave him a wicked smile, "Good luck Inspector, if she gives you too much trouble let me know and I will see what I can do."

* * *

"Collins" he pulled on his coat and hat as he walked out of his office, "Collins, I have to go home, Miss Fisher appears to have gotten into trouble. I will be out for the rest of the day."

"Yes Sir"

"Don't worry Collins, she will survive." _Unfortunately, _he muttered under his breath as he began to walk home.

He trudged home not really sure he was ready to face what he was sure to be impatient and childish attitude to a plaster cast. He was surprised it had taken her this long to end up in plaster if he was honest with himself. She still was the most risk taking person he had met in his life. Ten minutes later he walked into the front door to find her sitting in the parlour a book in her unbroken hand. He kissed her on the head before she had even noticed he had walked in and sat down opposite her. "Anything you care to tell me?" he asked nonchalantly as he leaned back into the comfortable cushions of the arm chair, taking in the sorry sight that was Miss Fisher. Her right arm in white plaster and a sling, wrapped in a blanket, her toes poking out on the end of the couch and a look of self pity lined her features.

She cleared her throat and put her book into her lap, if he had to place an emotion he would say embarrassment. She looked embarrassed, and so she should he thought.

"I thought I might try the giant slide." She looked into her lap and a small smile fell onto her lips. "I don't think I will try it again." She looked like a small child who was apologising to her mother for doing something naughty. Except she was a grown woman and there was no need for her to apologise, he was sure she had learnt her lesson.

He sighed heavily "Phryne" she cut him off, "I know it was silly and now I have this horrible cast, which I might add matches with none of my clothing." She gave him a small smile and he couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her. "And before you start, I know I shouldn't have done it and I won't do it again and…" this time he cut her off, "Phryne" she looked at him, mouth still open, "I'm just glad you're okay." He stood up and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. He heard a small cough and broke away from her to see Dot and Mr Butler standing in the doorway.

Dot had the decency to look embarrassed, "Sorry Miss, Hugh is supposed to be taking me out tonight and…"

"It's okay Dot, I will be fine" she gave a pointed look to Jack and then went on, "Lunch in say" she looked at the mantle to the clock, "half an hour Mr Butler?" he nodded and they both walked out leaving the couple alone.

"What do you say Jack, a quick tumble before lunch?" she hadn't exactly spoken softly and he hoped that Dot and Mr Butler were further away than he thought.

"Do you ever listen?" he said sounding exasperated, she grimaced at the thought of obeying silly orders, "You are under strict orders to rest."

"But" her expression turned gooey and she stared at him with lustful eyes allowing the blanket to slip off the top of her un plastered arm revealing a very bare white shoulder.

"No," his eyes flicked to her shoulder which really did look inviting, "that's your punishment." She frowned and then smirked, "I don't think you can resist me." She dropped the blanket lower and he rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room into the kitchen. "You would be surprised Miss Fisher."


	2. Chapter 2

She threw him heavy looks all through lunch, all of which he did his best to ignore. When she slipped her foot up his pant leg he decided that he would go back to work after lunch, he didn't think he could survive all afternoon alone with her. She finished her lunch quickly barely eating before declaring that she was going up to bed for "a rest". Sadly Mr Butler and Dot had indeed overheard her request for "a quick tumble before lunch" and did not miss any of the looks she was giving the poor Inspector over lunch. He nodded once and continued to eat as she began to walk out of the room before turning back, "Jack you might come up when you're done, I have something which might interest you." He choked on his sandwich, coughing heavily before taking a drink and giving her a look which could have killed before she swayed out of the room a delicious grin on her face.

Mr Butler moved to clear up the plates when Jack realised that Dot was talking to him.

"Sorry Miss Williams"

"Are you sure it's okay if I go out tonight?" She had a very worried look on her face, he wasn't sure if it was because of Miss Fisher or because she might miss her date. He gave her a small smile, perhaps beside him, it was Dot who would probably suffer most from Miss Fisher's accident. "Of course Miss Williams, I am sure that Miss Fisher would insist you go." It wasn't until he had spoken the words that he realised that could be taken to mean two things. A quick look at Dot told him that she had not missed the double meaning, she blushed slightly and he found himself scrambling for words. "I'm going back to the station now, I will let Collins know."

"Thank- you Inspector" she smiled warmly at him before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

He took a deep breath preparing himself to enter their bedroom after sitting in his thought for a good five minutes knowing she was sitting in their bedroom waiting to do who knows what to him. When he entered, a weak winter sun was streaming through the open curtains making the room seem warm and inviting. She was lying on top of the bed attempting to get comfortable, although he could clearly see that she was struggling with the mass of blankets, pillows and a plaster cast, a bitter look on her face

"Miss Fisher"

"Oh Jack, could you help me" she looked up and gave him a sad smile. He couldn't remember the last time she had asked for his help. He gave her a perplexed look before he realised she was trying to prop her arm up. It was then the full seriousness of the situation sunk in. He walked over to the bed and helped position the pillows so she could sit up comfortably. She looked even smaller now surrounded by cushions and her expression left him with a strong urge to kiss her, but he remembered himself, his earlier promises and touched her face softly.

"Are you okay?" his face was creased with worry as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand brushing against her soft cheek.

She chose her words carefully, she knew he would be worried about her no matter what she said "I will be fine Jack."

He shook his head slightly as he placed his hand on her leg above the covers "You really need to be more careful Phryne"

A pout on her lips signified she was not pleased with his words, he arched an eyebrow at her, "And now you need to rest." Her face was very flushed and her makeup had been taken off revealing a splash of fine freckles across her porcelain skin, the lines around her eyes were more prominent especially now as she tried to argue with him "But"

He gave her what he thought was his sternest look. She swallowed her argument and nodded her head, sighing dramatically, her lips quirked realising he would not argue with her "Can I at least have a kiss?" he didn't answer her, just continued to sit, and look at her with slight disbelief before she spoke, "I know you're going back to work." He frowned, sometimes he was sure she was a physic, Mr Butler seemed to give lessons which he somehow missed out on. She lay her head back against the pillows, he couldn't help but think how pathetic she looked as she flashed him a look from beneath her eyelids, "Please." That single word could make him do anything for her. Reluctantly he leant over and placed a small kiss on her lips from which he pulled away quickly causing her to squeak, "Jack"

He held her unbroken hand in his giving it a small squeeze, "You need to rest." She gave him a look of defiance "It hurts when you break your arm Miss Fisher."

Her face softened, her hand slackening in his "And you would know, would you?" she questioned, a look of surprise drawing onto her face.

He tried to suppress his smile, he knew he had her interest now, "yes" he replied shortly, knowing her brain would be milling with ideas about how he could have possibly broken it, if he had even broken it. He gave her a grin and slipped his hand from hers, before standing and backing out of the room, knowing this would drive her crazy, but he couldn't help think, she deserved it.

"Oh come on Jack." her outraged voice called after him, knowing she could do nothing but wait for him to return.

* * *

_What do you think? More? Suggestions are welcome xo_


	3. Chapter 3

He was woken the next morning by someone kissing him. He opened his eyes to see a mass of black hair and wide eyes searching his face.

"Jack, tell me how you broke your arm." She had hoped that by asking him in his first moments after waking he would tell her. She heard him groan and roll over. Having slept the previous afternoon and much of the night she was now wide awake and wanting to do something. It had been five days since she had broken her arm and she really was going stir crazy. It didn't help that Jack found it almost impossible to sleep with her tossing and turning all night.

She had been unbearable. He had already promised Dot a holiday once this was over and he thought that if she kept this up, he would also owe Mr Butler a holiday.

A gentle knock at the door saved him, Dot swept in to open the curtains bringing a tray of tea and toast with her. "Good morning" she smiled at the bed and gave the Inspector a very sympathetic smile as she placed the tray beside him. "Thank- you Miss Williams" he gave her an equally sympathetic smile and she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. He picked up a piece of toast and bit into it before turning to Miss Fisher who had a perplexed look on her face at the apparent knowing looks her lover and maid were giving each other. He decided to distract her, "I have a surprise for you." Her look turned wicked and her eyes widened at the thought, "not that type of surprise" she rolled her eyes at him and tried to snatch the toast from his fingers, but being left handed did not suit her at all and she missed completely. He laughed softly but held the toast out to her as she leant over to bite it from his hands.

"If you don't do anything too stupid today" she gave him a most innocent look, "and" he went on, hoping this part she would listen to "are gentle on Miss Williams, I have something for you when I get home." Her eyes lit up again and as he rolled her eyes and continued to eat he hoped for Miss Williams and his own sake that she listened.

* * *

When he got home that afternoon after a particularly quiet day (there had been no murders for a week, it was as though all the criminals had joined Miss Fisher in her rest period) he found her waiting for him in the entry way. She had wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss before he had a chance to take off his hat. "Jack", she sounded very pleased to see him, so he decided to go along with it (she had been in a dreadful mood all week) and wrapped his arms around her waist, mindful of her cast, pulling her in for another kiss before pulling back to look her over. It appeared she was healing well, her scrapes and bruises were almost gone, and all that remained now was the cast. She was wrapped in a mint green cashmere tunic which was so desperately soft he wanted to bury himself in it forever before he remembered his earlier promise and indeed why she had been waiting so diligently for him to come home. It probably didn't help, that there was a light drizzle all day which would prevent her from even thinking about going outside without being yelled at by various members of her staff.

He smiled at her, his hand still looped around her warm waist, "Your surprise madam" he pulled her very gently into the parlour and sat her down beside him. He held her unbroken hand in his turning his body slightly so that they were knee to knee, the cashmere of her dress catching on the rough material of his pants. He had been planning this all day and hoped that she would fall for it, although, as she had proved many times she was not an easy woman to trick. Her eyes however were sparkling, and he couldn't help but wonder just what she thought he was about to do. Sometimes she had some very naughty ideas and he had decided today to take advantage of her flirtatious mind. He gave her a very sly smile and it was then that she realised she was in for a treat.

He swallowed said smile and squeezed her hand, "When I was 17 I was in love with a girl called Veronica Hallow." Phryne snorted, "Jack she sounds like a bigger snob than me!" He smiled sheepishly but knew he had her full attention. She had been thinking about his surprise all day, hoping he would reveal to her how he had broken his arm. He had alluded to it the day she had broken hers and it honestly had not left her mind since.

"One day I took her out to the orchid at the farm we were staying at on holidays." This part of the story was true and Jack couldn't help but smile when remembering that day so many years ago. "We were walking along the peach trees when she told me how much she loved peaches." She wondered if Jack would take her to walk amongst an orchid if she asked him. Her eyes gleamed at the thought of the two of them walking hand in hand before laying down amongst the trees to do naughty things to each other and a smile crossed her lips as she drew her attention back to Jack. "So I did the gentlemanly thing and climbed up the biggest peach tree I could find, hoping to impress her." She could see him climbing up, trying to show off no doubt, looking for the nicest piece of fruit in the hope that it might impress this Veronica girl.

She looked like she was deep in thought, but the gleam in her eye suggested she was more than willing to entertain the idea of them getting up to no good, so he continued in a low voice knowing that it was the time to pounce. "I picked her the ripest" he spoke very slowly, drawing his words out as she often did under such circumstances and paused to look into her eyes. He heard her swallow at the thought, "most juicy" he leaned in closer and her pupils dilated, he had done what he wished to achieve, "peach I could find." She looked like she wanted to jump onto him, and he silently thanked God that her arm was currently in a plaster cast. "Once I had it in my hand I found myself climbing down to present it to Veronica." He felt slightly guilty, but the look on her face encouraged him to go, it appeared she believed him "but I slipped slightly and fell out of the tree, the peach still in my hand." A smile crossed her face at the image of a young Jack falling out of a tree just to give his young love a peach. "Veronica of course was very impressed"

"What by you falling out of a tree?"

He gave her a pointed look as she giggled into his shoulder. When she had finished he shook his head slightly remembering her words, "Being the gentleman I am" her face threatened to laugh at this, "I gave her the peach before walking her back to her cottage."

"Wasn't this supposed to be about how you broke your arm?" Although he hadn't motioned it, she was sure that was the point to the story. He gave her a funny look in return and she spoke again, "you didn't even mention a cast Jack." The look on her face was one she often gave criminals when she had found the fault in their plan. He suddenly understood why so many gave into her.

"My arm was broken, I pretended I was fine because I didn't want to ruin my chances with Veronica." She gave him an assessing look, this was a plausible story, she couldn't blame him for trying to get the girl, but something didn't ring true.

"I don't believe you." Her face was very serious, his lips quirked as she stared into his eyes searching out the real answer.

He gave her a half grin, "I don't know what you're talking about Miss Fisher."

She was better than he thought, and better than her ever gave her credit for. Her eyebrows were well hidden in her hair and her lips were drawn in, they opened as though she was going to say more, but he decided he had had enough of talking and lying to her. He leaned into, placing one hand on her cashmere clad thigh her breaking the gap between them with a very rough kiss which she returned with equal passion. She gave into the kiss, but was left feeling even more intrigued as to how he _really_ broke his arm.

* * *

_I was thinking this could be some sort of sick game that they play, her trying to find out the real story and him telling her snippets of his past pretending that was how he did it? Making sense? Bad idea? P.S I am going on holidays on Friday until next Saturday with no computer access…. But there will be another update to Emerald Courage before then! _


	4. Chapter 4

She was sitting alone at a table waiting for him to return with the drinks looking out across the perfectly manicured lawns. She still had two weeks to go in this cast and although she was learning to adapt, she was also very tired of not being able to do much for herself. Being fiercely independent was one of her well knows values and she hated how she couldn't even go for a drive if she so chose. She looked down at her coral dress which was floating slightly in the gentle breeze. It was the only dress she could get at such short notice which she could shove her awkward arm through. That was another thing that was bothering her, trying to find clothes that not only hid her plaster cast, but were able to slip over it. She sighed heavily and looked toward the rose bushes wondering what was taking Jack so long.

This sigh was not missed by Jack who was returning with two glasses of champagne as well as a full bottle after deciding that the way she was drinking it was easier like that. In the past month he had discovered that if she was giving him too much trouble the easiest thing to do was to get her drunk. This did stop her complaining, but it also meant that she had been drunk almost every day for the past month. Mac had assured him that although her liver might pay in the short term, essentially she would be fine and if this stopped her being bothersome, then so be it. He did of course feel slightly guilty, but he had once caught Mr Butler slipping a shot of something into her morning tea after a particularly bothersome night and did not feel so bad.

He wondered if now would be a good time to bring up their game once more. He cleared his throat loudly as he approached and she looked up at him, blinking out of her trance to the handsome man before her holding a bottle and two glasses of champagne in an expensively fit suit.

"You are a life saver." She gushed at him taking a glass from his hand.

"Am I really that boring?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he looked at her with one eyebrow raised as he sat beside her. "because you know you don't have to, if you want to..." She winked at him and he rolled his eyes and sipped his drink.

That was another thing. She was still quite able to do the things she normally did, however without the ability to drive her own car a sort of depression had swept over her. She spent much of the first three weeks in their bedroom with the occasional social outing and what seemed like an endless stream of visitors. This had left her with plenty of time to think about ways to get _him_ to join her in bed. It seemed to consume her, at first he hadn't wanted to hurt her anymore than she already was. But after she practically begged him one night (she was on her hands and knees for Christs sake) he had submitted to her. And aside from the weird bruises he had worn (casts really were bothersome), he had struggled to say no since.

They were right now at a wedding, something which he knew she hated, but had needed to attend according to Aunt Prudence. Well they were at the reception now and even he had to admit that he was having a good time. It was a beautiful day and a large marquee had been set up amongst the flower beds were guests had been served a beautiful lunch and were now either dancing or drinking. Miss Fisher wasn't in the mood for dancing, so he certainly wasn't going to complain, which is why he had gotten her alcohol. He noticed she had finished her drink and was staring at him waiting for him to catch up. He obliged her as she refilled her own and went to do his when he decided to cover his, which lead to a raised eyebrow and the first signs of an argument when he began to speak over her.

"Two years after the war I was a best man."

That stopped her, her mouth hung open before quickly shutting and turning into a grin when she realised where this was going. She picked up her glass and began to play with it as he spoke, her eyes glistening in interest.

"It was at my old next door neighbours wedding. There were two bridesmaids, a blonde and a brunette." She gave him a funny half smile and took a sip from her drink. "We had the wedding and the photos, then at the reception everyone was dancing when Coral came up to me." He took a long slow sip of his drink letting the bubbles burn his throat on the way down, "we danced for awhile, she was a bridesmaid, and then eventually she dragged me off to a small corner of the hall where we kissed for awhile and got very drunk." She was looking at him very expectantly and had lowered her head so that her hair covered some of her face. "She took me back to her room and as we walked into the room she tackled me, only she pushed me onto the floor rather than the bed and…" he rolled his eyes and finished his drink with an expectant look at her, almost daring her to question him.

"Still not true Jack." Very sure of herself she looked him in the eye and tilted her head looking for conflict.

"And how exactly do you know that?" he challenged her, he knew that she lived for banter, although she would not openly admit it.

"Because" her face pulled into a smile, "you would never go to bed with a girl you just met." He felt himself flush a horrible red and she began to laugh at him, knowing she was right. She was still laughing when a man in a tux approached them looking very official and very obviously a member of staff.

"Sorry to interrupt, Inspector Robinson?"

The pair nodded and the man went on, "There is a phone call for you at the house, they said it was urgent."

* * *

_Reviews are welcomed xx_


	5. Chapter 5

If she had known he would be gone for that long she would never have let him take the phone call. He had been away for three nights now and she was beginning to annoy herself. There was a week and a half until the plaster was off and time could not go fast enough. Jack had told her that he had to go, he hadn't known for how long and that it involved murder and no she could not come with him. She had given him her best pout which he had ignored before kissing her and leaving the wedding.

What Jack would never dare tell Phryne was he had actually volunteered to go away. The week before they had requested officers to go to Swan Hill to help with a massive operation involving smuggling and a possible gang of murders. Jack had tried his best not to appear eager, however had volunteered to be dispensed almost immediately. They had not been told when they would be leaving and so it was during a wedding reception that he had been summoned. He had given Phryne as little detail as possible in fear that she would follow him and had been almost relieved to get away from her. Now it was going onto his fourth night away and the Inspector really was feeling mixed emotions when the phone beside his bed began to ring.

"Hello"

"Oh Inspector" It was Dot and he couldn't help but notice how close to tears she sounded and the flood of relief in her voice.

A million thoughts flooded his mind "Is everything okay Miss Williams?" Was Miss Williams just missing Hugh? Or had Miss Fisher gotten into some kind of trouble? What if she had been kidnapped? Dot interrupted the never ending stream of bad thoughts, with her soft voice, "Please tell me you're coming back soon?" He frowned into the phone, unsure of what this question meant exactly.

"Miss Williams..." he was cut off "She is being ridiculous Inspector" _Ah_, realisation dawned on him. Phryne was misbehaving. Why that thought hadn't crossed his mind he was not sure. He sighed deeply into the phone and shut his eyes. He was sure _if_ they could get through the next week and a half they would be able to get through anything. "Dot" that was the first time he had ever called her by her first name, but he was certain it was needed, he heard her take in a startled breath "Dot I honestly don't know when we will be back" he could hear a disappointed sigh and the threat of tears but went on, "I know you probably rang to speak to Collins, but when you are done, I would like to speak to Miss Fisher." She hastily agreed as Jack put down the phone to go and search out Hugh who was in the next room speaking to a fellow officer.

When they had finished talking 5 minutes later (Jack was sure that Dot was crying from what he had trying his best not to overhear the conversation) he decided, with reluctance, to take a head on approach with his lover.

He put on his most serious voice, "What have you done to Dot?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was defiant and snappy, he knew he had struck a chord. She didn't even comment on the fact that he hadn't said hello to her. He was relieved this was a conversation was one which was taking place over the phone. "She rung Collins in tears" Phryne twisted her tongue at this, she was sure that was only partly her fault. Dot was partial to crying at almost anything and with Hugh being away for so long she was sure this was mainly the problem.

"Honestly Jack I don't know." He sighed heavily into the phone. Sometimes she was impossible. Who was he kidding she was always impossible and somehow getting worse over time. "Okay then" he tried his best to believe her, keeping his voice natural "how are you?" He knew what was coming, regretting the question as soon as it left his lips.

"Lonely, bored" she clicked her tongue "frustrated… should I go on?"

"I should be home tomorrow"

A surprised sound left her lips, "Oh"

That had definitely shut her up.

* * *

That was 3 days ago now. There was exactly one week until Miss Fisher would be free of her cast and Jack had honestly never been happier to see something go. That morning she had woken him with a kiss that had slapped him from his dreams and into the awaiting day with force. When she had finally stopped kissing him and had allowed him to sit up he noticed it was raining. He gave her a sad smile which she returned with a smirk. "I have an idea" he did not like these words coming from her mouth, he could not remember one occasion on which these words had ended in a good situation. However he (and the household) was willing to do anything to make the next week go by as quickly and painlessly as possible. He drew in a very deep breath and gave her his best smile, taking hold of her hand "Yes."

An hour later he found himself escorting her out to the car (with the roof firmly up and an umbrella in his hand) and sitting in the driver's seat. It was 10.30 in the morning and he wondered what she possibly had in mind. She directed him through the streets of Melbourne with a very knowing look on her face which left him slightly alarmed. Eventually they pulled over at what appeared to be a nail parlour. Jack turned to look at her with a deep frown on his face. She didn't even paint her nails and anyway, one hand was currently firmly in a plaster cast, so he was unsure how this was relevant. She turned to look at him with a wicked glint to her eyes "Now promise you won't say anything." This drew a deeper frown as he looked past her to the building buzzing with beautiful women. "And for god sakes lose the frown Jack" he looked taken aback by her harsh words and she giggled and leant into him leaving a perfect kiss on his cheek and a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

_Next chapter hopefully up tomorrow! Thank-you for all your lovely reviews and ideas... some will come into play next chapter xo Also look out for my Valentines Day treat later this afternoon _


	6. Chapter 6

_I have been having some hideous headaches which have put a pause on my writing, but anyway here you go! I really have to thank FiBeeN for her flattering words which inspired me to get in and finish a new chapter :) Reviews are welcomed and more updates are to come xo_

_Also for the point of the story, I don't know if you guys have read it but in my story Emerald Courage Jack has a sister Jennifer and yeah she is in this story in case that doesn't make sense.  
_

* * *

It appeared to have stopped raining as they got out of the car, the sky however still looked ominous and Jack took the umbrella with him. He helped her out of the car as she pulled a face of protest before he rolled his eyes and allowed her to loop her good arm through his and be lead toward a bustling front door painted in a deep eggplant edged with gold. The first thing he noticed was a bee like hum coming from inside and as he was dragged into the purple doors he noted his suspicions were right and this was indeed some kind of beauty parlour.

Jack couldn't help but notice as he took in the room that these were a well mixed group of women, ranging from what looked like dancers (surely that's what the sparkles meant) to women who were coated in jewels which shone under the bright lighting like sugar crystals. It smelt strongly like acetone and musk with the occasional whiff of perfume as they made their way through the maze of women who were totally ignoring them. It wasn't until they reached the back of the room, and Miss Fisher smiled at a big man who appeared upon closer inspection to be guarding a locked door, did Jack truly begin to wonder exactly _where_ she was leading him.

The burly man tilted his hat, "Long time no see Miss Fisher", this caused her to smile as he turned his attentions to Jack. She seemed to notice the much larger man eyeing Jack off and reached out her arm to touch him letting go of Jack.

"Don't worry, he's a good boy" Jack was slightly taken aback by her words but gave the man a small almost apologetic smile as he followed her into the doors which lead them into a corridor lit purely by candlelight and smelling like a basket of exotic fruits.

"Miss Fisher" he started but was cut off by a woman who materialised just on front of them wearing a costume which Miss Fisher would probably describe as 'tantalising'. When the 'tantalising' woman realised who it was walking towards her, she gave a small squeal and trotted toward them causing Jacks face to flush. "My Phryne", she pulled her into a warm hug before pulling back and taking her in. "Whatever happened?"

She rolled her eyes, "long story Lana" Jack felt like the woman knew better to ask any more questions and she smiled at Miss Fisher before winking at him and pulling open a door and ushered them inside.

Lana pulled open the gold doors revealing some kind of night club (it was the middle of the morning?) complete with dim lighting, tables of champagne and a stage which was empty for the time besides a woman who was sweeping up black feathers, but still smiling to herself as though she had a secret no one else knew. Jack realised with a startled blink what this was and stopped very abruptly before turning to Phryne with a deep frown on his face. "Miss Fisher, I can't be here."

She could have laughed at the expression on his face, "You already are Jack" she replied simply. Leading him across the room to the most private corner where she plunked down on a very plush couch pulling a very wound up Inspector down with her. They were both handed glasses of champagne by a woman in a rhinestone covered costume, which Jack tried his best not to look before he turned back to the woman who was sitting much too closely. "I would be fired if anyone knew I was in here."

He looked into her face and saw that the dangerous glitter had not left them and she gave him an equally dangerous grin before sipping her champagne, "Ah but Jack, you forget the discretion of such establishments."

"If they find out" he was cut off by a roll of her eyes, "Jack I'm quite certain that half of Melbourne knows that I am very much involved with a Police Detective by now. It will be 6 months in two weeks and anyway" he was surprised she remembered such a date. But then he thought it probably was a big thing to live with a man whom you weren't married to for 6 months when you were Phryne Fisher. "As long as you're with me I think you will be safe." She winked at him which left him feeling less reassured than before he had spoken.

* * *

Jack had to admit that he did have fun that morning, even if he was now living in fear of being recognised. They had drunk and talked and danced and been danced to and now they were on her bed and she had just started kissing him when there was a knock at the door. Phryne pulled away from his neck while still attempting to unbutton his shirt with one hand (something she had managed to master in less than a week)

"No" she managed to call out before giggling resuming her mission. He seemed to have missed just how drunk she was until now and he stilled as he heard Dot call out, embarrassment lacing her voice.

"Sorry Miss, there is an urgent phone call for the Inspector."

He managed to peel her off him (eventually) and take the phone call (she had clicked her tongue and has told him not to take too long). There had been a murder, however having been at least 10 witnesses and the murderess in a goal cell Jack had decided it really wasn't anything that couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was supposed to be his day off after all and he had a surprise for Miss Fisher. She had spent the morning entertaining him with her, well he preferred not to think about that, but now he wanted to entertain her.

* * *

When he returned home 3 hours after he received the phone call it was raining again and he pulled off his rain coat with a sigh. The house was by all accounts quiet, possibly too quiet for 6pm on a Friday night. He slipped up the stair case after looking in both the kitchen and parlour for any trace of people. He found her bedroom door shut and cautiously pulled it open to see Miss Fisher sitting at her dresser attempting to put in a pair of feathered earrings.

"Need some help?"

She turned around and gave him a wicked smile. "Hello Inspector, how nice of you to finally join me." She finally managed to get the earring through and would not dare admit that it had taken her the better part of 5 minutes to get them on. He walked over and placed a kiss on her glossy head before sitting on the edge of the bed indicating for her to follow. She gave him a resisting smile and it was tehn he began to speak,

"It was Christmas Eve and we had all gone over to my grandparents house in preparation for the next day. Jennifer was obviously bored and thought it would be a good idea to get me into trouble." A grin spread across her face and it was then that she rose and sat beside him on the bed.

"My parents and all the family were arriving so she took me outside so we wouldn't be in anyone's way. I was hanging around the back veranda when I noticed her talking to Sam my older cousin. Next thing her and Sam come up to me and tell me that I am racing Robbie in 5 minutes and I had better win or she would break my arm." She could see where this was going and considering all she knew about Jack and his sister, this was looking to be a viable story.

"Robbie is my cousin who is 2 years younger than me, but also extremely fast. I knew I wouldn't win and I tried to tell her, but" he let out a sigh and Phryne could imagine Jack trying to say no to his older sister and really couldn't imagine it going down well at all. She was sure that even now Jack would do almost anything for his sister who he clearly adored.

"Anyway she dragged me down and they told us the first to the jacaranda and back won. I still remember she pulled out her handkerchief and next thing I know Robbie and I are running for our lives. I got to the tree first and started to run back when, I could hear Robbie just behind me, but I kept going, somehow I looked up to see Jennifer laughing at me and I lost the race."

She sounded somewhat shocked, "You lost"

" I have never seen Jennifer run so fast in her life." He had the decency to look embarrassed "She started to beat me up." Phryne let out a laugh which she didn't seem to be able to contain, she was still laughing when he went on, "She had pushed me to the ground by the time my parents came to rescue me, I think they thought she was trying to kill me. Anyway they pulled her off me and I was crying so much they phoned the doctor."

She was still laughing quietly as he cracked a smirk, "In the end it was worth it though because Jennifer had also never been in so much trouble in her life." They both laughed and he continued, "Turns out she bet Sam that if I won he would be her slave for the holiday and if Robbie won than she would be Sam's slave for the holiday." He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Jennifer refused to talk to me the whole week and my parents forced her to apologise for beating me up."

"She broke your arm?" He used his best police officer training to not show any emotion as she very obviously believed him, her eyes wide but a slight surprised smile still pulled at her face. "That she did Miss Fisher, when she pushed me to the ground she was not very gentle."

Now this was a story she could believe, she was now good friends with Jennifer and could very easily picture Jack being beaten up by his older sister. A smile played at her lips at the thought, "You know Jack that is the most believable story you have told me so far." He flushed at her words and she slapped his thigh, "However you tendency to blush gave you away."

* * *

_I think (I should know really) that Phryne just took Jack to some form of gentlemans club/showgirls/something illegal involving strippers. Don't know if that was clear in the story? _


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the last chapter of 'Maple Park' I hope you have enjoyed it! Thanks for being a wonderful audience _

* * *

"Miss Fisher"

She shut the door behind her clicking the lock before walking over to sit in the chair opposite him crossing her legs and re arranging her emerald green scarf which was caught in her coat collar. As she sat he was washed over by a wave of perfume and could tell that she had recently powdered her face and possibly brushed her hair.

"Jack" she continued to stare at him silently and he suddenly felt quite uneasy, he was almost sure that she was up to something.

"Any reason you locked my office door?" he kept his tone light, but kept his attention on the papers he was ordering.

Still she looked at him, her face giving nothing away "I just thought we might talk."

He put down his paperwork and folded his arms giving her his full attention.

"About?"

Her lips pursed and she raised an eyebrow. It was then that he took her in entirely. She was wearing a long and expertly fitting emerald felt coat with a matching scarf which almost reached the ground now that she had adjusted it. But there was something not quite right with the picture before him.

Her arm was in her coat sleeve.

_ Ah. _

Realisation swept over him. She no longer had her cast on. He decided to play ignorant and frowned at her as though trying to figure out why exactly she was there.

"You want a pair of shoes to match your coat and scarf?" She looked down to her cream coloured shoes and frowned at him with a slight tilt of her head, "Try again Inspector"

"Perhaps an emerald necklace?" She frowned again, this time fiddling with her scarf and looking like she might attack him if he didn't stop soon.

"And matching earrings?" he added quickly as his lips quirked in spite of himself. She blinked very slowly before uncrossing and recrossing her legs flashing him an awful lot of leg causing him to draw in a large breath. He couldn't be sure, but it looked like…

"I got my cast off dopey." Her eyes were gleaming and she had a cheeky smile on her face. She had after all waited 6 long weeks for this day. He raised an eyebrow feigning ignorance "So you did. Does this mean you will be back to your normal frivolous self?"

The look on her face let Jack know that he was about to pay for what he had just said, but he decided it was well worth it. Miss Fisher being grumpy and bitter had been a sore point for the past 6 weeks and something which he had teased her about with a certain pleasure.

He gave her a cheeky smile and rolled his eyes, at her frown "Is that the_ only _reason you're here Miss Fisher? I do have work to do you know." He wasn't lying, only that morning a body had been pulled from a fountain with very suspicious cuts and bruises. He really didn't have time for distractions, even if said distractions were in the form of Miss Phryne Fisher who looked as though she wanted to have her way with him right there on his desk.

"I thought you of all people would be excited Jack."

She reached her arms up and gently untwisted the scarf from around her neck. A vast amount of skin appeared before him and he frowned involuntarily as she continued to wind up the material before throwing it onto his desk. She tilted her head at him and he swallowed hard. "Do you know what I am wearing under this Inspector?" her tone was low and her words came out slowly almost like a purr.

He stared at her, torn between wanting to know and wanting her to leave. She smelt divine and he noticed now that she had uncrossed her legs and was sitting in a very un lady like position which made his eyes widen and his mouth gape.

He knew he was about to be eaten alive.

"Did you lock the door?" he managed to chortle out after a good minute of staring at her gaping legs and slowly coming back to life.

"Why? Do you think I'm going to do something inappropriate?" her tone was teasing and she very clearly had the upper hand. He hadn't any words, which was fine by her, she laughed and licked her top lip very slowly, "Of course Jack, we wouldn't want anyone interrupting us."

By now he had more than figured out that it was more than likely that she wasn't wearing anything under her coat which set his heart racing. Only she would think it was a good idea to come into his office in the middle of the morning wearing nothing but a coat and a scarf to show him that she had gotten her plaster cast off.

"You know Jack, this will be the first time in 6 weeks that I am fully naked."

He felt like he was going to faint.

All the time she had had her cast, not once had he imagined the day she would get it off. But that wasn't supposed to be until…

His eyes blinked into focus to see her standing in front of him biting her lip, she must have gotten up, but his mind was too busy to notice. He remained very still concentrating on breathing and he felt her gently place her hands on his hot cheeks and hold him very still taking in his face, pulling him to stand in front of her. When he eventually opened his eyes she looked deep into them and placed a very gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled away very slowly and looked into his eyes again before moving closer and pressing another kiss to his lips before deepening it and removing her hands from his cheeks to loosen his tie.

He pulled away from her suddenly, her fingers on his tie had awakened the thought. His voice came out unsure, perhaps he had gotten it wrong? "You aren't supposed to get your cast off until Tuesday, I have the morning off." He was somehow managing to frown at her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand having grown cautious to her lipstick marks.

"You do know how to kill a mood don't you?" she sat back on his desk and folded her arms in a huff. "I thought I would surprise you, so I went and begged Mac this morning and after I promised her I wouldn't do anything too crazy she agreed."

He tried his best not to look at her. She was sitting on his desk (on his paperwork), her coat was buttoned to the waist, but was gaping open threatening his ability to stay mad at her.

"I also might have said that you wanted me to get it off in time for your sister's birthday party on Saturday."

"Phryne"

"What?" she gave him a grin which melted his frown slightly, "Its 3 days Jack, hardly going to make a difference." She could see he was angry at her "I'm fine Jack. I promise."

"I think you should take it easy, just to be safe."

She shook her head as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I am."

He wasn't sure how attempting to seduce him with only a desk for support was taking it easy but he found it easier to agree than argue so nodded his head before returning to his seat. He quickly decided this was a bad idea when he received a lap full of Phryne, who had slid off the desk and into his lap taking his paperwork with her.

"Phryne please" he couldn't help but think how good she was at creating inappropriate situations.

She moved so that her lips were pressed against his ear, her legs over the side of the chair. "I'm sorry Jack" her voice was sickly sweet "would you like me to leave?" he swallowed very loudly and a smile drifted onto her face. He started to say how busy he was when she bit his ear lobe and gently pulled causing a groan to escape his lips. "It's okay" she stroked his cheek with one hand and placed the other on his arm. "I understand, I will just go home then" she stood at this and walked around his desk and buttoned the remainder of her coat, picking up her scarf and re looping it around her neck in a way which was somehow driving him wild.

"I will see you later" she didn't even look slightly miffed which shocked him and he found himself calling her name.

She turned back not bothering to hide the sparkle in her eyes, "Yes Jack" he was still sitting behind his desk, but looking awfully disheveled.

"I could come with you?"

"That's more like it."


End file.
